User blog:Undead RVD/Saints Row the Third Tournament: Aaron Porter vs Teh Boss Man
Welcome back to Steel Wars Three, the Saints Row the Third Tournament! Time to have another battle of Law against Crime! Aaron Porter, the Ex-US Marine, who left the army to become a Detective in Steel Port, VS Teh Boss Man, the Killer Saint, who has been following the 3rd Street Saints for many years, WHO IS DEADLIEST? Prolog Shot of Zack and Bobby “Hello, folks,” Zack says “and Welcome back to the Third Annual Steel Wars! Today, our battle is a classic battle against The Law vs The Lawless!” “That’s Right, Bobby! Steelports best detective Aaron Porter goes against the Saints fanboy Teh Boss Man! These guys are tough fighters and will now fight each other to see who gets to go to the second round! What are you looking forward in this Fight, Zack?” “I don’t know. These two are packing good weapons Aaron Porter (User:Redkite) Info: Aaron graduated from the US Naval Academy in Annapolis and joined the US Navy SEALs where he served for seven years. During his time he served in Afghanistan, Iraq and countless other locations. After finishing his time in the SEALs, he became an officer then detective for Steelport Police Department. Aaron can be quite serious at times and when it comes to work he just tries to work his hardest and stay determined but he is also open to laughs when presented. Gear: Baseball bat sr3.jpg|Baseball Bat 600px-SW3 KA-1 Kobra.jpg|KA1-Kobra Blossem.png|D4th Blossom WW_ultimax_lg.jpg|AS3 Ultramax AR-55.jpg|AR-55 Chargeit.png|Satchel Charge McManus 2015 Level 1.PNG|McManus 2015 Swat.png|Steelport SWAT *Melee: Baseball Bat **Covered in Railroad Spikes *Pistol: KA-1 Kobra **Rounds: 9mm Armor Piercing **Mag Size: 21 rounds **Range: 50 meters **Rate of Fire: Semi-Auto *Sub-Machine Gun: D4TH Blossom **Rounds: .45 Armor Piercing **Mag Size: 60 **Range: 100 meters ** Rate of Fire: 1000 RPM *Shotgun: AS3 Ultimax **Rounds: 12 Gauge Buck Shots **Mag Size: 60 shells **Range: 100 meters **Rate of Rife: 300 RPM *Assault Rifle: AR-55 **Rounds: 7.62×51mm NATO **Mag Size: 60 rounds **Range: 800 meters **Rate of Fire: 3 round bursts *Explosive: Satchel Charge **Damage: High Explosives (Instant Kill) **Capacity: 21 Explosives **Blast Radius: 80 meters **Rate of Fire: Thrown *Special: McManus 2015 **Rounds: .50 BMG **Mag Size: 15 rounds **Range: 1,500 meters **Rate of Fire: Semi Auto *Homies: SWAT **Three SWAT members **Armed with Riot Shield/ KA1-Kobra, AR-55, and McManus 2015 **Will use formations and cover **Weak against swarming enemies Upgrades: Extra Ammo, Fast Reload, Extra Health, Damage Resistance: Bullets, Damage Resistance: Fire, Damage Resistance: Explosives, Sprint Increase Teh Boss Man (User:BeastMan14) Info: Teh Boss Man, ever since he was a kid, idolized the Boss of the Saints. When he grew up, he attempted to start his own gang and be just like him. Convinced that conquering Steelport would earn the Saints respect and dedicated everything he does to the boss. At times, his idolization can become....creepy. Teh Boss Man has a hilarious sense of humor, and is more than willing to turn to black comedy and Grievous injury for a laugh. However, insult his idol and you will die painfully. Gear: Saints Row Penatrator.png|The Penatrator 600px-SW3_KA-1_Kobra.jpg|KA1-Kobra Blossem.png|D4th Blossem S3X_Hammer.png|S3X Hammer K6 Krukov_01.jpg|K-6 Krukov Chargeit.png|Sachel Charge Weapon_selection_screen_Cyber_Buster.PNG|Cyber Buster Saints-Row-The-Third-Saints-Day-Screens-Brutes-Trio.jpg|Brute *Melee: The Penetrator (with balls) **Made of thick Rubber and can par with steel baseball bat *Pistol: Duel KA-1 Kobra **Rounds: 9mm Armor Piercing **Mag Size: 42 rounds (21 rounds each) **Range: 50 meters **Rate of Fire: Semi-Auto *Sub-Machine Gun: Duel D4TH Blossom **Rounds: .45 Armor Piercing **Mag Size: 120 rounds (60 rounds each) **Range: 100 meters ** Rate of Fire: 1000 RPM *Shotgun: S3X Hammer **Rounds: Laser Burst (equivalent to 2 12 Gauge Shotgun Shells) **Mag Size: Overheats after 12 strait Bursts **Range: 75 meters **Rate of Rife: 150 RPM *Assault Rifle: K-8 Krukrov **Rounds: 5.45×39mm **Mag Size: 120 rounds **Range: 500 meters **Rate of Fire: 950 RPM *Explosives: Satchel Charge **Damage: High Explosives (Instant Kill) **Capacity: 21 Explosives **Blast Radius: 80 meters **Rate of Fire: Thrown *Special: Cyber Buster **Rounds: Small Energy Blasts (Charged Blasts are more powerful) **Mag Size: Unlimited **Range: 75 Meters (Small), 300 Meters (Charged **Rate of Fire: Semi-Auto (Small), Single Shot (Charged) *Homies: Brute **One really big guy **Uses bare hands **Super Strong and Durably **Slow and Stupid Upgrades: Dual Wielding: Pistols, Dual Wielding: Sub-Machine Guns, Damage Resistance: Fire, Extra Health, Sprint Increase, Fast Reload, Damage Resistance: Explosions, X-Factors Aaron vs Boss Man 97 Training 10 Aaron was a Navy SEAL before going to Steelport and becoming a police detective. Teh Boss Man has little to no training. He just can’t compete. 18 Killer Instinct 98 Aaron is not seeking to kill anyone. He only wants to incapacitate them and arrests them. Teh Boss Man, however, will gladly kill his opponent. He is a gangster, after all. 85 Weapon Output 96 Teh Boss Man is duel wielding his pistols and SMGs. He is able to fire more rounds than Aaron. Also, Aaron is going to hold back more and conserve his ammo. 96 Durability 89 Aaron is sputing a bullet proof vest and can resist bullets better. Both contestants are fire resistant and can take less damage from explosions. However, Aaron can take bullets better, and in this fight, that will matter allot. Expert Opinions Bobby starts talking. “Both men are packing good weapons and both have major X-factors. Now let’s get a look at what our Experts have to say.” “That’s right, Bobby. Let’s go over to Tammy Toliver to get the interviews. Tammy?” Shot turns to Tammy Toliver and Utter Noob “Thanks, Zack,” Tammy says “We are with military expert Utter and she will give us her opinion on who will win this fight. Ms. Noob?” moving the microphone to Utter Aaron Porter Expert Opinion (by Utter Noob) “I give the win to Aaron on this fight. He is a Navy Seal, they have dealt with gangs before, making Boss Man no different from the rest. Aaron has the highly disciplined and highly trained SWAT with him as well. They, unlike the Brute, have distance weapons (firearms). The brute is strong, but a couple rounds in his head from 500m make him useless. Now onto to the warriors themselves (assuming Boss man lasts long enough to meet Aaron). Boss man has a sex toy his for melee weapon vs a baseball bat. What is gonna be more useful rubber or wood? Boss man wields a satchel charge for a special weapon, which has nowhere near the range of the McManis sniper rifle. The more accurate Ar55 will be able to take Boss man out while he has to carry a Godzilla sized cannon that can't hit the broad side of a barn. Aaron will take this with ease, being military he will naturally lead is SWAT in the effective manor, easily out maneuvering Boss man whenever necessary. He will kill Boss man before he even realizes he is in danger.” “Thank You Utter,” Tammy says to Utter. “Now let’s look at our next expert,” Utter walks away and from behind teh Boss Man enters Tammy is shocked “Oh, Mr. Boss Man, I didn’t know you were the Espert>” “Hell yeah, I am!” “Well, Um, Ok. Let’s hear what you have to say.” Teh Boss Man Expert Opinion (by Himself) “You wanna know why I'll win? Cause I've got the goddamn better weapons for this! Not to mention we are dealing with some SWAT-pussy who thinks he's a big man because he can take a dude down without "civilian casualties" and "collateral damage". Look, I don't give a fuck about how good Steelport looks, long as I'm in charge. I'm more than willing to kill, and so is Olaf here (gestures to his brute). Me and him have been friends since we were kids, and we know what the fuck we're doing. He'll rip those SWAT's apart without a fuck to give. That's why I'm gonna blow Aaron Porter out of the goddamn water, and even if he brings me in, I'll just bust outta prison and cap his ass on the way out! (Changes to a meeker tone) Also, can you get the Boss to maybe watch this? It would mean a lot to me. Lets roll Olaf, we gotta get ready to kick some ass.” Teh Boss Man and his brute leave. “Well, that was our Expert opinions. This is Tammy Toliver. Back to you, Zack.” Shot returns to Zack and Bobby. “Well, Bobby, We know what our experts are thinking.” “The Experts are helpful info but that doesn’t determine who wins. It is up to the Warriors to find the winner. Only one of them can win and It won’t be pretty.” “That’s Right, Bobby. It is up to our fighters. Time for us to see who wins,” “Let’s get this fight on the Roll!” Battle Inside a warehouse Boss Man and Olaf walking around. Boss Man is armed with a K-8 Krukrov. Olaf looks under some crate. "Olaf, numb nuts. He's not gonna be under a goddamn crate, he's bigger than a Smurf." They keep walking. Meanwhile, Aaron, armed with his AR55, and his team are looking through another part. They walk up into an upstairs area and they look through a window, finding Boss Man and his brute walking through without a care. Aaron tells his men to take formation and prepare to open fire. Aaron Porter: Boss Man: Aaron pulls out and fires his McManus 2015 at the brute. However, the Brute takes the hit with strives. "Oh shit! Olaf get the hell out of the way man!" Boss Man run to a large crate large enough and thick enough to stop the bullets. Boss Man fires up at Aaron and his SWAT but hits nothing. He then sees that there is a door way that would lead upstairs. "Move fatass! Upstairs go go!" Boss Man and Olaf charge for the door way, Aaron switches his AR55 and the SWAT team head for the stairway. Once Boss Man and Olaf head for the upstairs area, the Sniper SWAT makes it to the stairway. He fires some rounds at Boss Man but his brute runs up the building and bashes the SWAT member and knocks him away Aaron Porter: Boss Man: Aaron and the other SWAT members take position and fires out many rounds into the Brute. The Brute takes an extensive damage but is able to down one of the SWAT members before he is forced to his knee. Aaron Porter: Boss Man: With the brute down, Aaron throws a satchel charge onto a wall next to the Brute. He blows it up and knocks the Brute out cold. Aaron Porter: Boss Man: Boss Man, now armed with his Cyber Buster, fires out some rounds and forces Aaron his SWAT man to leap out of the way. Aaron loses his rifle and switches to his AS3 Ultimax. Boss Man follows but the remaining SWAT man, armed with an AR55 rifle, fires and damages the Cyber Buster. He swings at the SWAT man and knocks him back. He pulls out his S3X Hammer and fires at the SWAT man. Aaron Porter: Boss Man: Boss Man chases after Aaron but Aaron fires out some rounds from his shotgun and they have a gun fight. Boss Man's S3X Hammer soon overheats and he doesn't have the patients to pull cool it off. He then pulls out his KA1-Kobras and fires at Aaron. Aaron runs out of ammo but doesn't have the time to reload. He leaps from his half destroyed cover onto a ramp in the Warehouse and pulls out his D4TH Blossom. The two exchange fire and soon Boss Man runs out of ammo. He pulls out his Penetrator and charges at Aaron. He knocks Aaron's SMG out of his hands and forces him to pull out his baseball bat. They both swing and block each others attacks. Soon, Aaron uses a maneuver that disarms both of them. Now Aaron has the upper-hand. Boss Man swings wildly but misses. Aaron hits several hits and he knocks Boss Man over the railing of the ramp. Boss Man hits the ground hard. He tries to pull himself up but soon finds a Flash Bang that knocks stuns him. When his vision and hearing returns, Aaron is handcuffing him and starts to read him his rights. ---- Tammy Toliver's news van rides up the warehouse the battle took place. Tammy and her crew ride find Aaron and his SWAT team, beaten up but moving, pushing Boss Man and Olaf out of the warehouse. "Mr. Porter," Tammy says to Aaron, "let me the first to tell you congratulations to your most resent success. What do you have to say to the viewers?" "Tammy," Aaron says, "We are going to keep fighting. We are not going to kill or brutalize our enemies. We will use our skills and training to get the win." "Guess what motherfucker? Should have put a round in my skull! I'm busting out ASAP, and the first thing I'm doing is coming after you! You heard me?" "Thank you, Aaron. Back to you Zack and Bobby." Winner: Aaron Porter Shot changes to Zack and Bobby "Well, Bobby," says Zack, "What do you think gave Aaron his victory here?" "Zack, Aaron won because of his training, toughness and skills. He was a former Navy SEAL and is wearing a bullet proof vest. Teh Boss Man was brutal and had a big man on his sidebut Aaron had more rounds, better training and better trained men on his side. He won by a pretty big margin." Thanks Special Thanks to Utter noob for the Title Card Special Thanks to BeastMan14 for writing his own dialog Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts